Many modern electronic devices include a touch-sensitive screen (referred to as a “touch screen”), which represents a graphical display that also receives input through contact with a user's finger, a stylus, or other input mechanism. More advanced touch screens often support haptic feedback, where a user feels feedback from a touch screen when the user contacts the touch screen. Haptic feedback could, for example, cause a user to feel vibrations when the user invokes a particular feature of an electronic device. This can be particularly useful in vehicle navigation systems or other systems in which feedback is provided without requiring a user to look at a touch screen.